What Does Your Guide Say About This?
by angelic13demon
Summary: "It's a simple comparison," I exclaimed, waving my arms wildly. "It may not be my name, but if you compare my twin and I...well you connect the dots." ... "She's an angel alright... An angel who will get me killed. If not her then her brother for sure."
1. Chapter One

_~Chapter One~_

_Angel's POV_

"Angel," a voice gentle said as someone shook my shoulder. "It's time to wake up."

I tiredly opened my eyes and stared up at my fraternal twin. "Why are you waking me up so early, Billy?"

Billy gave me a small smile. "It's the first day of school, remember? It's time to get up and ready."

I let out a sigh and said, "Alright. I'm up, just get out so I can get dressed."

Now you may be a bit confused, but that's expected. Angel isn't actually my name, it's just a nick name I got as a baby because compared to my twin brother I'm an angel. My name is actually Marie Loomer. You've probably heard of my brother, the big bully Loomer, yet there is a slim chance you've heard of me. You see I've been going to a private boarding school since kindergarten, but sadly now I'm a junior and my parents have decided I should spend more time at home before I go off to college at the end of my senior year.

For the last month I've been begging Billy to tell me about his school which I'll now be going to. He told me that it's almost exactly the same as his junior high because the two schools had been combined because of finical and student population issues so he said that it still has all the same teachers and faculty. That's kinda weird don't you think? Anyway I should get back to the story.

I yawned and stretched before climbing out from underneath my black comforter. I quickly changed into the clothes I set out yesterday which consisted of dark blue jeans, green tank top, black sneakers, and a stylish faux leather jacket that Billy gave me for our birthday a few months ago. After brushing my hair into a ponytail with my bangs to the side, I rushed downstairs for breakfast.

"So, are you excited for your first day at James K. Polk, dear?" our mom asked as I sat down next to Billy.

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Our dad smiled at me and said, "It'll be fine kiddo, besides you have your big brother with you. Isn't that right, Billy?"

Billy nodded his head before finishing up his breakfast. "Come on, Angel. I have to meet up with the guys before school," he said, dragging me to the garage.

I smiled brightly leaning against his motorcycle. "Good! I haven't seen the guys in a long time! I miss them."

He laughed throwing his helmet to me. "Yeah, and Buzz still has that crush on you. I would rag on him, but you're my little sister and he's one of my best friends so I know if you two ever got together he would take care of you."

I always did like Billy's quiet friend, but as a brother and I never understood why he was friends with Billy because when he does talk it seems as if he is someone completely different, someone who would never be friends with a bully. "Don't worry Billy. I don't like Buzz like that."

"Oh thank god!" he exclaimed getting on the bike. "Wait, what about Crony?"

I made a face. "Ew, bro! Crony is a sweetheart and everything, but I don't think so. He's not my type. Now can we please go? I don't want to be late on my first day!"


	2. Chapter Two

_~Chapter Two~_

_Ned's POV_

"So are you ready for this year, Ned?" Moze asked me, leaning against the locker next to mine.

I frowned at her, shutting my locker. "When am I ever ready for school?"

She thought for a second before answering. "Good point. Hey, do you know where Cookie is?"

Before I could answer my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID I saw it was Cookie. "Speak of the devil. Hey Cookie, where are you?" I asked, motioning Mose to move closer to listen in.

"Out front. You need to come out here and see this," he said quickly.

"See what?" Moze asked Cookie.

"Just hurry guys!" he exclaimed before ending the call.

I starred at the phone for a second puzzled. "I guess we better go," I said, shouldering my backpack.

"Yeah, let's go see what he's spazzing out about," she said walking towards the doors.

We got out there and quickly found our friend near the curb. "Hey, man. What's going on?" I asked getting the cyborg's attention.

"I heard Buzz and Crony talking about a new girl that's coming today. If Buzz was talking, this must be an important person."

"Tru-," I tried to say, but was cut off by the sound of an engine. Zooming into the parking lot was Loomer's bike, but oddly there were two people on it. It came to a sudden stop causing dirt to fly over us. Billy leaned against the handles as the second person gracefully got off the bike. Quickly, the helmet came off to reveal dazzling hazel eyes and soft brown hair. I couldn't help, but let my jaw drop. "Whoa."

I was broken abruptly out of my trance by two people suddenly pushing me out of the way. "Angel!" Buzz and Crony shouted, running up to her. "How's the most awesome girl in the whole wide world?" Crony asked hugging her with a death grip.

"Losing the ability to breathe quickly," she said in a quiet, strained voice.

"Oh crap," he said quickly releasing her from his hold. "Sorry, Angel. I just missed you so much."

"Of course you did! I haven't seen you in a year," she said smiling. Then she held out her arms to Buzz and asked, "Do I not get a hug from my favorite boy?"

"Hey! I thought I was your favorite," Loomer whined and let me tell you if I wasn't in shock at the moment I would probably laugh from the pure ridiculousness of it.

"You don't count, Billy," she said sticking her tongue out at him from inside Buzz's embrace. It was one of the most adorable sites I've ever seen, while it would be if it was my arms around her and not Buzz's.

I felt eyes on me and quickly jumped back to reality when Moze elbowed me in the side. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Go talk to her. It's obvious you like her."

I thought about it and came to the conclusion that even if she was surrounded by the three biggest bullies in school, she was worth it. I took a deep breath and took a step forward... only to stop at what I heard.

"And why don't I count, Angel?"

"Because you're my brother. Duh!"

It almost felt like the ground was removed from under my feet and I was sent tumbling into the pits of hell. My new found crush was the sister of my worst enemy – crap.


	3. Chapter Three

_~Chapter Three~_

_Angel's POV_

Billy crossed his arms over his chest, after finally getting off his bike. "That doesn't seem like a very good reason to me."

"Of course, not to you," I said rolling my eyes as I wiggled my way out of Buzz's arms. "Well if it helps any, you're my favorite twin brother."

"I'm your only twin brother," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly," I said winking at him.

He playfully growled before lunging at me and throwing me over his shoulder. He started walking into the building. Our friends following not far behind, laughing up a storm.

I banged on his back. "Put me down, you big ape!"

He laughed at my sad attempts. "Not until you admit I'm your favorite!"

"I shall not," I exclaimed laughing. "It would break both mine and Buzz's hearts into pieces!"

"Mr. Loomer, put her down this instant. You know the rules. No rough-housing," a serious yet friendly voice said.

"It's not like I would hurt my sister, Principle Wright," Billy complained, setting me down on my feet.

"Oh," the African American man said, looking surprised. "This is your sister? It's nice to meet you, Miss Loomer. I've heard great things about you." He quickly shook my hand and gestured to the office. "Why don't you follow me and I'll get your paperwork for you?"

"Oh thank you, Principle Wright, was it? I'll see you in a bit, Billy," I said leaving my brother with his gang.

"See you in a bit, sis."

"So here at James K. Polk, things are always...entertaining to say the least. Let's just say you'll never be bored," Principle Wright explained as we entered the main office where he asked the secretary to print of my paperwork. "Now let's see about getting you a guide." He quickly looked towards the hall before shouting, "Oh, perfect. Ned, please come here."

I saw a mop headed boy head our way with a tall brown-haired girl and an African American boy.

"What do you need, Principle Wright?" he asked entering the office.

Now that I got a closer look at him, I realized how cute he was. His brown hair covered the top most part of his brown eyes in a shaggy, mop-like style. He wasn't the tallest guy actually he was only about an inch taller than me, but it was kind of adorable.

"Good to see you again, Ned. Now I was wondering if you would mind showing one of our new students around," our principle said.

"Uh, sure I guess," 'Ned' said, hoisting his backpack up higher. "Where is he?"

I stepped out from behind Principle Wright with my arms crossed over my chest. "**She's** right here."

Ned stood there frozen, staring at me as his friends sighed and grabbed him while telling me to follow them. We exited the office and they leaned him against a locker.

The brown-haired girl sighed once more before turning to me. "Well let's give him a second to snap out of his day dreams. My name is Jennifer by the way, but everyone calls me Moze."

I blinked in surprise. "Wait, Jennifer Mosely?"

She smiled at me, surprised. "Uh, yeah. How do you know my last name?"

I immediately started laughing. "Oh this is rich. My brother talks about you all the time."

"Loomer?" she asked, frowning. "I just wish he would get it through his head that I won't date a bully."

I raised my hands in defense. "Hey, it's okay. I understand. I wish he would stop, but with him being a typical male he won't listen to me." We began laughing at the truthfulness that laid in that statement.

"Hey!" the African American boy exclaimed. "Not all boys are bad!"

I smiled gently at him. "I know they aren't. I'm Marie Loomer, by the way," I said, holding my hand out for a handshake.

"Marie?" He questioned, shaking my hand lightly. "I thought your name was Angel?"

My smile widened. "You must have heard Billy and our friends. My name is really Marie, but most people call me Angel as a comparison between me and my brother. What about you? What's your name?"

"Simon Nelson Cook, call me Cookie though."

"Ah, and your frozen friend?" I asked, gesturing to the mop-headed boy.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot," Moze shouted before turning to him. "This should wake him up." With that she smacked him across the face!

Shockingly though it worked. He fell to the floor moaning in pain. "OW! Moze, why did you do that?"

She glared him in a teasing manner. "While you've been off in dreamland, we've been entertaining your charge for the day. Now introduce yourself."

I couldn't help, but laugh at the scene before me. "Now, now Moze! No need to be so harsh."

The brown-haired boy turned towards me in shock and just stood there staring at me for a moment. It took another slap from Moze to get him functioning again. "Hi-i, I'm Ned-d."

I raised an eyebrow at him in amusement. "Nice to meet you, Ned-d! Now how about that tour?"

"Sure-e."

I could just tell this was going to be one interesting year already.


	4. Author's Note

Family drama and health issues have drained me for a bit and I just cannot get the energy to write. I get bits and pieces, but the most I seem to be able to do is about a paragraph at a time. I really am sorry guys. Just give me a little more time and I will have something up for you whether it is a real chapter or a sneak peek (hopefully the first one). I do feel really bad about this because I don't even have to energy to write personal messages for each of my stories. I hope you can forgive me. Within a month you will have more from me.  
Love,  
Angel


End file.
